


All the time you need

by Loga119



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loga119/pseuds/Loga119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't want you to hate me"<br/>"I could never hate you Ben"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the time you need

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fictional and never happend in real life.

Only few seconds passed since Ben woke up but he was already stressed out.

As soon as he realized where he was laying he jumped out of bed and looked for his clothes. Only moments later he was outside of the front door, locking it with the key Mike gave him a few years ago in case of an emergency.

This was an emergency.

He hoped his memory is lying to him, but he knew that everything he remembers from last night did happen. The only thing to hope for now is that Mike won't remember anything. Cause if he does, he's going to freak out.

When he got to his house he took a quick shower and got ready to go to the studio, even though it was Sunday, he had things to do.

So when he got to the studio and made himself a warm cup of tea, he started doing all he had to do, which was sitting by one of the computers and sending all sorts of emails to all sorts of people. And he was so focused on composing an email, he didn't heard the sound of the door opening.

The only reason he noticed someone was in the studio was a piece of clothing thrown at him.

"You forgot your sweater" he heard Mike saying angrily.

He turned around and saw Mike standing there, with anger all over his face, but fear in his eyes.

"Mike… it was just sex…"

"Just sex? Ben, you're my best friend! And I'm straight! It was not 'just sex'!"

"You're freaking out."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Move on?"

"Ugh, fuck you Ben."

"Isn't it why you're angry?"

"I hate you so much right now Ben, so much. I can't even look at you the same!"

"I just hoped you won't remember."

"I wasn't drunk enough!"

"You were drunk enough to kiss me and take off my clothes."

"Are we supposed to continue with our life normally now? What's gonna happen tomorrow when we're going to need to do some videos together Ben?"

"I can move on, let this whole thing go and just forget about it. The question is, can you?"

"I don't know. I need some time to think."

"You have all the time you need."

"No, I'm talking about a break. I think I'm gonna take a few weeks off."

"Because we had sex?"

"Because I can't look at you! No offense, but I can't look at you right now. I can't come to work and have you around me! I can't shoot videos with you right by my side!"

"Take a break Mike, I'm not offended."

"I really hate you right now" Mike mumbled before heading through the door, leaving Ben alone in the studio.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Mike was still on his break because of "back pains" and "stress".

Ben knew he was lying to everyone, but deep inside he was worried about his best friend.

So one day instead of going home, he went to Mike's apartment.

He had two weeks to think about everything that happened. He was chill at first, but as the days went by he started to realize why Mike lost his mind.

Mike was his best friends for years, he was the perfect best friend.

And one drunk night ruined everything.

Ben always found Mike attractive, his blue eyes and pretty smile. No one could resist him.

But he always kept his thought to himself, because Mike was his best friend, Mike was straight, and Mike would end the friendship if he knew.

But after a few drinks, when he whispered "come home with me" Ben couldn't say no. he couldn't say anything to be honest, he just smiled and Mike was leading the way.

Mike was the one who did the first step, as soon as the door was closed Mike was kissing Ben like his life was depending on it.

And Ben wanted to stop him from doing anything stupid, but he couldn't move, he was trapped in the feeling of Mike's touch.

Ben took a deep breath and knocked on the door, and few seconds later Mike opened, a smile on his face.

"Hey... I just wanted to make sure you're…"

"We need to talk" Mike interrupted and Ben was surprised when he was, once again, pulled into Mike's apartment.

"You didn’t call me" Mike said when ben sat on the couch, facing him.

"I knew you're taking this break because of me"

"The other called."

"I didn't want you to hate me"

"I could never hate you Ben"

"You said you hate me, twice."

"I was angry."

"You’re not so angry anymore…"

"Yeah, I… I've done some thinking in the past two weeks."

"About what?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

"Sure… talk."

"I'll just start by dropping the bomb"

"A… bomb?"

"I'm bisexual."

"What?"

"I'm bisexual."

"If it's because of me… I don’t think it's…"

"No, no… Ben, I'll get to it. Just, just shut up for a moment okay? I've been rehearsing this thing for days. Just, it's not because of you. I mean, it is, but it's not. I'll get to it. Just listen."

"I won't say a word."

 "Okay so… for the past… 9 or 10 months I've been thinking. About women, and men, and sexuality, and love, and myself. I love women, they are beautiful. I've always known that. But recently, I started to think the same about men. I thought about romantic and sexual relationships with men, I thought about romantic and sexual relationships with women as well, I thought that maybe I was gay, but I still could see myself with a woman. It's kinda hard to explain. I've been looking for signs, something that'll help me understand what's going on. And I don't know, I just started looking at people differently. Men made me turn my head on the street just as much as women, same goes to bars and social events. But I wasn’t sure. Until that night two weeks ago. At first I was angry because it made me face a reality where I had some sexual relationship with another man, and not just any man, you. And I was angry at you because you did nothing to stop it. But after two weeks without you, I realized I was angry at myself. Because I was trying to deny it at first, I thought I was looking at other men because I was jealous or something. I was angry that I got myself into a messier situation than before.  But I'm not angry anymore. I did some research, I read other stories, I thought 'what if' and realized I am attracted to both women and men. Some days I want to have a woman by my side, some days I want a man. It's like being in love with two different people at the same time. You love 'em both, but some days you love one of them more. And I've got to a point where I feel confident enough to accept it. It's hard because I don't know for sure what I want, but if there's one thing right now that I'm 51% sure of, is that I'm bisexual."

Ben sat there smiling, because he knew coming out is hard. He's been through this few years back when he came out as gay. And coming to a conclusion about your sexuality is not an easy thing.

"I'm proud of you." He said shortly and pulled Mike in for a tight hug.

"There's another thing." Mike mumbled while hugging Ben back.

Ben let go of the hug and looked at Mike with a questioning look.

"This is something I'm less sure of, but I have to say it, I don't want to keep things inside anymore. It was a lonely journey in the past few months."

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"I think I like you. In a way other than a friend. It's confusing and I need time to think about it, but I like you."

"Take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere." Ben said and Mike smiled.

* * *

"Would you go on a date with me?" Mike asked while Ben was sitting at the other end of the couch, watching a movie Mike chose, and didn't even try to watch.

"Isn't this kind of a date?"

"Does it mean we already had a first date?"

"And a second one, and a third, and fourth"

"Does it mean that it's socially acceptable for us to kiss now?"

"Since when do you listen to social rules Mike?"

Mike just smiled and got closer, placing a soft kiss on Ben's lips.

"Seriously, would you go on a date with me?" Mike asked and ran his fingers through Ben's soft hair.

"Sure." Ben said with a smile and Mike Kissed him again.

"I took all the time I need." Mike said, his face close to Ben's.

"I can tell" Ben said "I almost gave up waiting"

"You're lying"

"Maybe" Ben smiled.

Mike could've continue the conversation, but instead he kissed Ben again, with all of the emotions he felt at that moment.

But mostly love.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!  
> if you enjoyed make sure to check my fanfics blog, sorted-fanfics.tumblr.com  
> ♥


End file.
